Champion
Fanon | Male | Champion | IceWing | Criminal “Experts say that children are not born criminals, nor pampered parasites. They are made that way by the environment in which they live.” ~ J. Edgar Hoover Champion is the current leader of a gang throughout the outskirts of the Ice and Sand Kingdoms, one of the more prominent gangs throughout the space inhabited by multiple unsavory dragons. He has no morals, being known to take up any job, no matter how difficult, dangerous, or otherworldly act the job may possess, so long as he receives a significant profit from it. Appearance text Personality text History text Relationships Name: text Name: text Trivia *text Gallery text |-|Introduction = Cruel, cold, calculating. All words to describe such an unfortunate, scarred soul that no one took time to understand or recognize. A character who was believed a villain for most of his life. Thought a monster. Shunned from conversations or social activities. Placed firmly in the "other" category. Once a sweet student, and now a monster. What's the difference, really? '' This is a character by Light. Please don't edit this page without my permission, but feel free to comment on the character and any improvements/criticism you have for me. Enjoy! Champion is a former student at the IceWing University, and the roommate of Forever. He is currently an IceWing with a strange ability and an incurable thirst for revenge and justice. |-|About = Champion is a former student at the IceWing University, and the roommate of Forever. He is currently an IceWing with a strange ability and an incurable thirst for revenge and justice. '''A p p e a r a n c e' Cold. Cold is the usual thought when you look at Champion. Despite the fact that he is ''an IceWing, he appears harsher and colder than the general dragon. His jaw sharp and direct, his scales even paler then usual, his dark glare. Champion is a dragon with zero comforting glances or warm expressions, no kindness or empathy. Simply a cold and calculating glance that causes others to jump. Champion acts an IceWing with dignity, with a belief in the Circles and their way of life, but when known for longer, it becomes revealed that he disagrees with every IceWing way of life. He is a groomed and elegant-looking dragon in all entirety, yet his expressions and glances prove he is anything but. Champion's wings are a pale blue, yet his eyes contrast deeply with a dark blue color. His horns are straight and spiky, reminiscent of icicles, yet his claws are curved and pale. He prefers to leave his scales unadorned, but when necessary, Champion chooses to wear dark colored accessories, his general assigned color being black. He appears clearly opposite in his adornment and general appearance to his roommate and once best friend, Forever. '''P e r s o n a l i t y' Most believe Champion a sociopath, one that despises social activity and who is generally made out to be a cold, calculating IceWing with little emotions and 'no personality'. Most believe him cruel, some think him practical. Yet no one thinks of this freezing cold IceWing as kind, and few feel sympathy towards his unfortunate life. Only those that know him well have the possible ability to understand him, yet few still do. Champion enjoys how others view him, despite what the other dragons might think. He enjoys the concept of being intimidating, the idea that he is a villain and not a hero. For his friend, Forever, has been made out to be the hero Pyrrhia never had. Yet only Champion and his allies know the truth. That the truth is quite contrary to popular belief. Champion is a taskmaster and one that will never stop until he has accomplished his goal. He is rarely found procrastinating and constantly is plotting some terrible plan, no matter what goal he wishes to have accomplished. Champion only does things he believes "worth doing", and will never do anything that does not help him in one way or the other. He despises religion and all of the honor and beliefs that come along with it, contradicting his friend in indescribable ways. |-|History = Teen Years: Champion started out a fairly introverted, normal student at the IceWing university, never particularly minding others around him and constantly having his nose in one scroll or another. The young and aspiring dragon had a thirst for knowledge that stretched beyond all others, and was often teased for his constant obsession with books, knowledge, and facts in general. However, despite all of the teasing that Champion endured, he consistently had one steadfast friend, an IceWing by the name of Forever. The two accepted both of their own IceWing names, respected one another's beliefs, and continued to be the best of friends. Until Forever's seeming obsession with animus dragons. He despised how IceWings had been continuously being punished for eternity due to the stealing of IceWing animus magic. Forever was clearly patriotic towards the IceWings, though Champion disagreed with him. This caused a conflict between the friends. A huge conflict. Champion insisted he was right, that IceWings had to learn to accept their lack of magic. "Magic doesn't make anyone better than anyone else. It's intelligence that really matters, Forever." But his friend did not share his opinion, and the two fought. No matter how hard they tried, every time they spoke to one another, the discussion somehow found a way to be relating to their incessant conversation of animus magic. And Forever never ''let that go. He reported to IceWing guards that Champion was a dangerous threat to IceWings at that he was clearly plotting something against the royal family. And just like that, the young dragon was sent to prison just as his life was beginning. '''Prison Years': Life in prison, as it is for everyone, was increasingly difficult for Champion. He was placed in a maximum security prison in the IceWing palace, after suspicion of plotting against the king and queen of the IceWing kingdom. After showing no evidence of having any interest of murdering any royalty, he was moved into a lower security prison, where he first interacted with Epic. He was surprised at the large size of the SandWing that towered over him, who held multiple tattoos relating to different cults and clans of the SandWing kingdom that he, particularly, never understood. Champion and Epic eventually, and tentatively formed an unlikely alliance that eventually becomes something much bigger than this hesitant relationship once formed. The two are released from prison as ten years pass. Later Years: Champion and Epic had one goal. To get revenge on Forever. Forever, the dragon now marked a hero. Forever, the dragon that was so incessantly despicable yet still got his way. Forever, the dragon that changed Champion. Changed him from a sweet dragon to that of a monster. A villain. Yet Champion would never give up. And he did never give up. Not when he saw the tiny little NightWing named Meadow sitting in the IceWing tundra, clutching her broken wing and begging for help. He helped her, so that she could help him. And no, he didn't stop when he recruited another crew member. Faith, her name was. And not when the final member, Shadow, joined. He didn't stop, because his heart wouldn't let him. For Champion was going to find Forever, no matter how hard he tried. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal)